


What are you thinking, Ouma?

by Subarashii_UnderDaichi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective Saihara Shuichi, Hotel Kamusutra, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ouma not Oma, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi
Summary: At the end of the hallway, there's a huge door. Shuichi makes out a metal plaque beside it, something inscribed in it. He walks closer and reads the letters.Kokichi OumaOf all people, he's about to enter the dream of Kokichi Ouma. The fantasy of Kokichi Ouma.>>>>>>>>>>>>>Or; my mediocre rewrite of Kokichi’s Love Hotel event with some twists and turns.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	What are you thinking, Ouma?

Shuichi stares at the key in his hand.

He can't believe he _actually_ bought the stupid thing. Monokuma said it would give him access to his classmate's dreams- their deepest fantasies...

It felt wrong.

But, he finds himself outside the Love Hotel anyways, key in hand.

"Monokuma?" He calls, hoping the bear will show up and give him some guidance. (He never thought he'd say that in his life.)

"Upupupupu! What do we have here?" Monokuma appears, startling the poor detective. "I never picture you as the type to come here, Saihara!"

"Well, I..." he stutters, "I got a bit... curious..."

"You trynna get off to some of your classmates while they sleep?" The bear starts... sweating? (which he didn't even know was possible.)

"No! That's weird and wrong and-" Shuichi panics and gags a little at the accusation.

"Whatever you say, upupupu!" The teddy winks and Saihara's face flushes, "Now hand over the key!"

Before he knows it, the detective finds himself waking up in a hallway. It's lit fairly well, but it's still slightly eerie.

Maybe it's just because the hotel was made by Monokuma and/or the Monokubs.

At the end of the hallway, there's a huge door. Shuichi makes out a metal plaque beside it, something inscribed in it. He walks closer and reads the letters.

**Kokichi Ouma**

Of all people, he's about to enter the dream of Kokichi Ouma. The _fantasy_ of _Kokichi Ouma._

The bluenette feels his heart beat quicker and his palms become moist. Ouma was unpredictable. What if he tried to kill him or something? It would be just a dream, but the thought was still scary.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The room's decor choices are... interesting. Everything is red and pink, for starters- which isn't horrible, but it's certainly hard to look at. There's a bed near the back, carousel horses swirling around it.

And by one of the walls stood the purple-haired boy himself. The room is quiet for a second as he looks up and they lock eyes.

"Aw man, it's been awhile since I've landed into trouble like this." Kokichi looks back down, inspecting his nails with a blank expression on his face.

Shuichi's confusion shows on his face, "Trouble?"

_What kind of trouble could he have gotten into this time?_

Kokichi looks up again, and their eyes meet.

"Trapping me in a place like this..." The leader chuckles, "That's very like you, Mister Detective."

_Detective...?_

Shuichi figures that he's still a detective in this fantasy, and that Kokichi is probably some sort of criminal or something. Is this a chase?

"But!" Ouma takes a few steps forward, "I won't tell you were I hid the stolen gem!"

"The... gem?" Shuichi is ignored.

"And torture won't work either!" The shorter one declares, a childish grin on his face.

"I'm not gonna torture you!" He panics followed by asking, "What do you think detectives _do_?"

Kokichi takes a step forward again, placing a finger on his lower lip. "You're planning of tying and roughing up my body, aren't ya?" His eyes were laced with an emotion Shuichi hadn't seen before, "That's why there's a bed, right?"

"No! You've got it all wrong-" Shuichi moves back.

Kokichi hums, rocking back onto the balls of his feet. "Hm? But isn't that what you do to phantom thieves when they get caught?"

_Phantom thief? That seems kind of childish, honestly..._

"But... if you've got some crazy kinks, even _I_ won't be able to keep up."

Shuichi decides against arguing. If he wants to get out as quick as possible, he'll probably have to play along.

A light conversation plays out between the two, despite their roles as detective and the thief. The former is somewhat tense though.

Shuichi mentions Kokichi by name. Apparently, he isn't really supposed to do that.

"Aw, you figured it out already?" Ouma pouts. "Geez, I was willing to let you do whatever you wanted to me..."

Shuichi flushed at the implication of Kokichi's words. _Anything_? That's a bit...

"Since I love you, Saihara..."

Shuichi freezes for a second. That was unexpected.

"But wow!" The supreme leader doesn't let him talk just yet, "You even researched my name!" His eyes widen in amazement. "My identity is bare and naked, for your eyes only!"

The boy flushes just a bit. Again with the choice of words...

_This is Ouma. He's a liar. That's just a lie to get a reaction out of you._ He reminds himself.

Something catches up to him, though. As if the line was just registering now.

"Wait, did you just call me Saihara?" The bluenette asked.

"Yeah, looking up your name was a piece of cake!"

_In this fantasy... We're both the same. Ouma is still Ouma, and I'm me._

Shuichi's mind plays a cruel trick on him, imagining a scenario in which Kokichi _knows_ he's talking to the detective.

Would he still say all those words..? Would they mean anything at all?

_I'm just his ideal right now, he doesn't know it's me. But still, when he says he loves me..._

His stomach turns in knots.

"Yknow, if you're not gonna do anything..." a grin pulls at the shorter boy's lips, "Maybe I will."

The purplenette started approaching the other boy, a mischievous grin on his lips as he walked. Reflexively, Shuichi moved backwards. Ouma was unpredictable, there's no telling what he might do next.

"No need to be so scared..." they're much closer than they were seconds ago, "What did you think I was gonna do to you?"

"I'm just being cautious, we aren't exactly friends, Ouma."

Did he want them to be friends? He wasn't sure. Everytime he thought of Ouma, his stomach would turn and his brain would melt. He didn't know what that meant.

"Geez, don't be so cold to me." A small pout, "You've been chasing me for so long now."

Shuichi wonders how long they've been doing this dance of criminal and detective for in this fantasy.

"The stealing doesn't excite me as much as being pursued by you, y'know?" That emotion that Shuichi cant name is back in his violet eyes. "Don't you feel the same, Saihara?"

Saihara practically melts at the way the short boy says his name.

"You weren't bored playing with me, were you?"

_How could I ever get bored of you..._

"Well- I wouldn't say-"

Suddenly, Ouma takes a step back and places his hands behind his head. "Well, I don't care what you think anyways!"

Shuichi sighs, "Because you just do as you please, don't you, Ouma?"

Kokichi steps forward, placing a finger to Shuichi's chest, "Are you mad because I toyed with you?" The hand flattens against him, "Don't worry, I'm _always_ thinking of you."

The hand travels from his chest up to the back of his neck. "You're always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win."

"You seems to be rather enjoying this, for a cornered criminal." The bluenette's hand gravitates to the so-called phantom thief's waist.

"Because the games not over yet." A smile plays at his lips, "Hey Saihara, what would you do if I said I _wanted_ you to catch me?"

Shuichi let out a "huh" sound.

"There's a transmitter on my body. My friends probably have this place surrounded already." The boy explains, giggling "Looks like _you'll_ be the one getting all tied and roughed up, Mister Detective.."

Kokichi places his free hand on the detective's forearm. "That's not..." Shuichi doubts it possible, because it doesn't seem like it would be. _Right..?_

Shuichi was then reminded that this is just a fantasy. That he has a role to play.

"Your lies won't work on me, Ouma."

"Aw," Ouma takes disappointment, "You’re not shaken up at all. I thought you would be more excited."

  
_So then why do you keep teasing me..? Hasn’t it gotten boring?_

Ouma walks his fingers up Shuichi's arm and past his shoulder, settling on the back of his neck like his other arm. "That's really a shame." He frowns, "I really wanted your eyes to be on me." He leans in slightly.

"I thought you didn't care about how I felt..?" Shuichi asks in confusion.

"That was a lie." The leader averts his gaze, "Yknow, since I'm a liar?"

He looks back and their eyes connect again. "But when I said I wanted you to catch me, that was definitely not a lie." They're so close.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can do whatever you want to me. _Anything at all_. And that's the truth."

Shuichi's heart hammers in his chest as Kokichi's right hand moves to his collar.

"Come... _play with me_..." he pulls Shuichi down my the fabric, whispering in his ear "Let's do a _lot_ more together..."

Kokichi let go of the collar swiftly, taking a step toward, as the other boy moved back. His feet hit the bed.

"Ouma..." he whimpered.

The boy pushed him backwards, causing him to fall onto the bed. The blanket flew up a bit at the sudden contact before setting onto the mattress again; _disheveled_.

"Ouma... wait. Wait!"

Kokichi stayed silent as the other boy go on the bed, straddling him. Shuichi sat up in a hurry, but the boy was already firmly sitting on his lap.

Shuichi studies the supreme leader silently. His gaze steadily tracing up his face and he has to force himself to tear his eyes from the other’s lips. The violet ones that look back at him are glazed over in an emotion that even the detective can’t name.

_What are you thinking, Ouma?_

"Saihara... _play with me more._ " He whispered, leaning towards the bluenette.

"Ouma..." Shuichi manages to whisper back the only word he can muster.

They moved closer and closer to each other. Shuichi's eyes slowly fluttered closed and he felt the purple haired boy's breath hit his skin.

Their lips locked and they found themselves in a similar position as before. Kokichi's arms around the other's neck, Shuichi's hands on his waist.

The kiss was slow and passionate, their lips molding together as it went on. Ouma smiled mischievously against Saihara's lips, and that's when he knew he had been played.

The leader broke the kiss, earning a small whine from the detective.

"Just kidding. Did I get ya?" The mischievous boy whispered.

"What?" Shuichi stuttered.

Ouma didn't answer. He just sprinted towards the exit.

"Ouma! Stop right there!" Shuichi made his best effort to get out of the bed. He tried to chase the other, but his knees were weak under him.

_We're mortal enemies in this fantasy... but you can't be leaving..._

Saihara found himself wishing the boy would stay, but he smothered the thought.

The boy laughed, "That was pretty fun." He opened the door swiftly, "See ya, Saihara."

Shuichi just stared at the boy.

"I'll think of a more exciting game for next time, so make sure you excite me too." He winked.

And before the detective knew it, he was gone.


End file.
